


Movie Magic

by Reading_Only



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I was binge watching Disney, M/M, Pining, Teen Beach Movie AU, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Only/pseuds/Reading_Only
Summary: Evan and Connor have been dating for about a year now, and senior year is coming to a close. When Evan reveals that he's going across the country for college, Connor is devastated. However, it seems that getting stuck in Connor's favorite musical movie might be able to help them come to terms with things.Teen Beach Movie AU





	1. Movie Night

 

Connor and Evan sat together, curled together on Evan’s old couch at around 9 pm. They had dimmed most of the lights except for a nearby lamp. It was their unofficial bi-weekly movie night and it was Connor’s turn to choose the movie.

“Connor this is the 3rd time you’ve had us watch this movie!” Evan chuckled

“Because this movie is a masterpiece. Which you would realize if you’d start watching it rather than falling asleep halfway through.” Connor teased his boyfriend.

“Okay, what is it even about?” Evan pulled a steaming popcorn bag from the side of the couch.

“…You own the movie but you’ve never actually watched it?” Connor deadpanned. Evan shrugged.

“I don’t know my mom bought a bunch of LGBT movies for me when she found out that I was bi. Never watched them though.”

“I would have killed for that kind of support from my parents y’know.” Connor murmured, burying his face into Evan’s hair. Evan looked up at him with concern and Connor smiled warmly.

“It’s fine now, anyway. So that year, my mom was really into church, but the church was full of like, those asshole Christians who are homophobic and so they talked shit about this movie and told parents it was sinful and shit. Real Westboro Baptist sort of shit right? So I was a rebellious pre-pubescent teen, and I said ‘Well, fuck, I’ll watch it if I wanna watch it!’ and that was how I realized I was gay.” Connor stated matter-of-factly.

“That was quick.”

“Well the movie helped.”

“You still haven’t answered my question though.”

“I was getting to that, Evan. Well anyway, the movie is basically about this kid, Jeremy, who’s had his whole world turned upside down when he discovers that he’s not only bi, but in love with his best friend.”

“But why is it called Be More Chill?”

“He swallows a super computer that’s supposed to make him more cool or ‘chill’ for his best friend. Also singing and dancing happens.”

“…Who wrote this..?”

“Joe Iconis did, now shush it’s great.”

“Whatever you say Connor.”

As Connor hastily pressed play, Evan chewed on the popcorn and began wondering about his acceptance letters to his college of choice. It was halfway across the country, but it seemed worth it. He glanced at his boyfriend who was mouthing along to the songs unknowingly.

There was no way Connor would take it well.

Evan sighed and continued to allow himself to enjoy the short moment he had right now.

**A week later**

“New York? You’re going to New York?” Connor yelled furiously as he slammed open the door to the school’s bathroom. Luckily, it was mostly empty, save for one very unlucky Evan Hansen.

“W-What?” Evan stammered out. He had been pep talking himself all week to telling Connor, so how the hell did Connor know already?

“Did you ever think to tell me about this? Or were you planning on telling me at graduation next month when you were already packed?” Connor hissed out. Evan could see his boyfriends’ eye begin to grow wet. Connor moved so he wouldn’t have to face him.

“Connor it’s not like that- I wanted to tell you-“

“You know who told me? Jared, fucking, Kleinman.” He hissed out the name like it was poison. Connor’s animosity towards Jared hadn’t decreased since they’d started dating. If anything, it had grown.

“I didn’t tell Jared, though. I’d only told my mom-“ Evan paused. His mom was sweet, but she was a bit of a blabber mouth, especially when it came to Evan’s accomplishments. Evan groaned.

“Do you want to leave that badly, Evan?” Connor’s voice had escalated to yelling. “ Do you?! Well go ahead, I don’t care anymore! It’s not like you ever did!”

Evan sighed and prepared himself for his explanation. His boyfriend was basically known for jumping to conclusions. (It was how they met after all). Although it was a defense mechanism, it was a damn difficult one to manage. Suddenly his head felt like it was splitting in half. Evan gripped his head with a yell.

“Ev? Evan? Are you okay? Evan!” Connor held Evan’s arm, but suddenly pulled back as if he’d been burned. Evan heard Connor let out a yell of his own before he blacked out.

~

When Evan opened his eyes, his eyes were immediately drawn to his previously unconscious boyfriend who was rubbing his head and groaning.

“You’re okay!” Evan rushed to Connor and gave him a huge hug. Evan smiled when he felt Connor return the hug.

“Yeah. Where are we?” Connor said hoarsely. Evan pulled back and stared at him with confusion.

“The school bathroom?”

“No… It’s really not.” Evan pulled his attention away from Connor for a few minutes to actually pay attention to his surroundings. The number of stalls was different, and the tiles were all wrong. He looked at Connor who shrugged, seemingly just as bewildered as Evan was.

Connor stood up and grabbed Evan’s hand as he passed by and pushed the door open. Evan’s eyes grew wide. This was definitely not his school hallway. For one, the lockers were definitely not yellow.

“What the fuck? I recognize this hallway.” Connor whispered to Evan.

“You what?!” Evan hissed back.

“Yeah- I-”

 **C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,**  
**Go, go!**  
 **C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,**  
 **Go, go!**

“What the fuck?!” Evan yelped and grasped at Connor’s hoodie. “Did we drop in on a music class or something?”

“Oh my god.” Connor said softly. Students ran around and then a gaggle of girls gathered around one of the lockers presumably gossiping. He knew what they were saying word for word.

“What?”

“We’re in Be More Chill.”

“What?!”

 


	2. Christiiine~

“Woah, woah, woah!” Evan pulled his boyfriend back into the bathroom. “Do you hear how insane you sound right now?”

 “Ev, I know Be More Chill like the back of my hand, and this is it!” Connor gestured wildly to the other side of the bathroom door. Muffled singing echoed through the empty bathroom as Evan began pacing.

“This must be a mass-hysteria. I cannot- no I refuse to accept that I’m stuck in an LGBT musical movie.” Evan tucked his arms just below his chest and seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. Connor rushed over and wrapped his arms around the panicking boy. 

“Hey. Sh. It’ll be fine, we’ll find a way out. Probably when the credits roll right? That’s when the movie ends.” Luckily he managed to bring Evan down before his anxiety got the better of him.

When Evan allowed himself to pull away from Connor, he was struck with the thought of his college. Was he really going to be okay without him? Evan shook himself out of his own train of thought and forced himself to change the topic.

“Hey, uh, the music stopped.” Now all they could hear was the common bustle of a high school hallway. Both boys peeked out of the bathroom to find students that they had never met chatting about with all the leisure in the world.

“Oh we’re probably at the scene where Christine walks in with Jake.” Connor remembered. “I always hated this part.”

“What? Why?” Evan asked, glancing around to find (what he presumed to be) the main characters, who were talking loudly and dressed in moderately brighter colors than the people around them. Also he remembered them from the cover of the DVD case.

“Look, uh, you see the kid in the cardigan over there?” Connor pointed him to one of the boys wearing a striped T-Shirt under a blue cardigan. He seemed to be raving about… his backpack?

“He’s Jeremy Heere, the main protagonist.”

“I figured.”

“Hush, and that’s his future love interest, Michael Mell. I can’t believe that they’re right there! Do you think they know they’re in a movie?”

“I don’t see any cameras so I’d guess not? It’s almost like they think breaking into coordinated dance and song is normal. Also what’s with the backpacks?”

“Ah yes the classical meme of the ‘Boyf riends’. Well, anyway, Jeremy over there was planning on confessing to Christine later this week, hence why he joined the school play.” Connor pointed to a nearby billboard with a sign-up sheet with ‘Christine Canigula’ signed in cursive in the first slot and ‘Jeremy Heere’ scrawled into the second.

“Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?” Evan thought as people began to bustle a little louder.

“Because something bad IS about to happen. Look.” Connor pointed to the end of the hallway (which was very brightly lit compared to the rest of the place, or wait are the lights getting dimmer around them? Are those spotlights??) Evan wondered incredulously about the lighting managers of this film, but followed Connor’s directions and looked to the door.

The doors opened at the same time (overly-dramatically) and a short girl was walked in by a taller boy who reminded him of the jocks at school. The bustling came to an abrupt halt as the spotlight followed the couple as they walked slowly down the hallway.

**Christiiiine~**

**Christiiiine~**

**Christiiiine~**

Evan nearly snorted. Was Jeremy really singing about her as she walked right in front of him? And she’s not noticing him belt this out?

**(Ensemble)**

**Christine, Christine**  

Evan nearly yelled when the people around him began to repeat Christine’s name and he turned to Connor, but Connor merely gave him a sheepish look. _‘Musicals.’_ He mouthed over the singing.

When the girl finally exited the hall, the lights returned to normal and everyone began bustling about like nothing had happened while Jeremy looked heartbroken.

“Care to elaborate?” Evan muttered to his boyfriend who simply motioned for him to listen to Jeremy and Michael’s conversation, which seemed to be louder and more easily heard.

“Dude, I’m sorry about Christine.” Michael placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Jake? Jake Dillinger? The guy who is literally my exact opposite.” Jeremy sighed and placed his head in his hands, covering his face.

“Hey, they’ll be over before you know it. You know how Jake is with girls, remember Madeline?” Michael attempted to cheer up his friend. Jeremy raised his head and chuckled a little bit.

“Yeah, I guess. It would’ve been nice to know that I would’ve never had a chance either way. I mean come on. Bad boy, basketball jock and then there’s me, acne-ridden and can barely throw a ball to save my life.” Jeremy sighed again and leaned his head against a locker. Michael smiled up at his friend and lightly punched his shoulder.

“Hey, let’s go to the café later and maybe we can find a way to get Christine to like you.” Michael threw an arm over Jeremy’s shoulder somehow despite their height difference and began to lead him away.

“I joined the play for her man!” Jeremy began to sound more disbelieving than heart-broken at this point.

“I know, I know.” Michael consoled him as their voices began to fade. The hallway bustling grew a little bit louder, much like a regular high school now.

“I feel a little bad for him.” Evan said softly. “How long has he had this crush?”

“Little bit over a year and a half.” Connor said, thinking back to the interviews with the writers that he had found online.

“Jesus.” Evan made a face as he remembered his 3-month long crush on Zoe, Connor’s sister. He had gone to her Jazz recitals even though he had no part in the art department and got all sweaty before even attempting to talk to her. (Luckily a certain boy had picked up one of his letters from the printer) He shuddered in response. And that had been 3 months! This kid had a year and a half under his belt so he probably had it bad for this girl.

“So. What happens now?”

“They go to the café after school and realize they love each other.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, Michael has had a crush on Jeremy for the longest time actually. Since… maybe 8th grade?”

“Wait! And he spent all that time watching the guy he likes rave about his crush on another girl? And he didn’t do anything?”

“He didn’t want to ruin their friendship.” Connor said softly. “It hurt him- I mean it’ll hurt him pretty bad later on.”

“Later on?”

“Michael in the Bathroom.”

“The one where it sounds like the singer is crying?”

“He _was_ crying.”

“Oh.” Evan stopped and thought about what he could remember from the song. He knew that Jeremy had just basically abandoned him, though he couldn’t fathom why.

“Con, why does Jeremy abandon Michael if he loves him?”

“The Squip. It told him to.”

“Why would he even get a squip? The love of his life is right there and, from what I’ve seen, basically adores him!”

“Ah, yes, but then I must point out that he, like many in this story, has self-esteem issues.”

“That…actually makes sense. I’m surprised.”

“Hey! Don’t diss my favorite movie! Come on, we should follow them. The story follows them so maybe we’ll figure out how to get out from there.” Connor hastily intertwined his hand with Evans and pulled him toward the end of the hallway where Jeremy and Michael had disappeared off into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the part where Jeremy is singing Christine's name, try thinking of the part in Upgrade where he and the Squip sing about Christine. Except without the Squip.  
> So as you can probably tell I've rearranged the events for my own purposes. In this Christine ends up with Jake a little bit earlier because I wanted Jeremy and Michael to end up in that cafe.  
> Also next chapter I'll be using the song "Fallin for Ya" from the actual Teen Beach Movie so like. it won't all be Be More Chill songs? Oops?


End file.
